Peices of Me
by War Prince Nataku
Summary: Goten and Trunks stumble upon an aincient shrine for THe Gods of the Seven Elements and break the Earth Gods most sacred item!And if that wasn't bad enough,Piccolo gets the blame and is cursed!Rated R for violence and harsh themes.
1. The Cursed Shrine of the Element Gods

Pieces of Me

By:War Prince Nataku

Chapter 1:The Cursed Temple of the Element Gods

"Hey!Goten!"  
Goten woke with a start to the sound of Trunks' voice.He had fallen asleep at his desk in the last five minutes of class and had dozed off.He was about to go back to sleep untill the last bell rang,but Trunks shook him awake again.  
"Dude!"Trunks practicly yelled.  
"Wuh?"Goten said sleepily,"Whaddaya want?"  
"Dude,you remember where we're going after school,right?"  
"We were going somewhere?"Goten asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Yeah.That cave in the woods I found."  
"By the cliff?"  
"The very one."  
Goten had finally woke up.He was waiting all week to see this cave Trunks found while wandering in a forest about ten miles from west city.After the final bell rang they set off.Goten had been flying behind Trunks for about twelve minutes when he suddenly dropped down into the forest.Goten followed eagerly.  
"Here it is."  
They were at the base of a high cliff where there was an opening with a rope at the entrence.They could hear the sound of water falling in the distance.Trunks pulled a flashlight from his pocket,steped over the rope and entered the cave.Goten followed him like a shadow.  
After about twenty minutes of exploring,they came upon a stange chamber with an opening in the top of the ceiling.It was lit with fourteen candles with a blue flame that burned for eternity.Between each set of candles was a crystal ball on a stand,each shined a different color.  
"Whoa!"Goten said,"What's this place?"  
"I don't know.I've never gone this far in."Trunks replied,equaly amazed.  
Goten went over to one of the orbs,this one shined green.He reached out to touch it.Just then,a voice that could scare a Marine General out of his socks rang out in the stone room.  
"What do you think you are doing here!"  
The two teens turned around to find an angry Piccolo marching up to them with Gohan following at his heels.They were so shocked that Goten bumped into the green sphere and knocked it off it's stand.It fell to the ground and shattered.  
"Ooops..."Goten said uselessly.  
Before the boys could start to explain themselves,they heard a high pitched hum come from the shattered ball.It glowed brighter and brighter and looked like it wad going to explode.Then,the light rose from the shards and hovered eye level to the intruders.It shined so brightly that it blinded them.When they could see again,they saw a small,green,plant-like man where the light was.  
"You have defiled The Temple of the Element Gods and destroyed the sacred stone of The Earth God.For this you shall be punished."


	2. The Curse of the Earth God

Peices of Me

By:War Prince Nataku

Chapter 2:The Curse of the Earth God

"Are you ready for your punishment?"The spritely man asked.  
The four of them stood,paralized.What were they to say to a God?The man looked at Piccolo and smiled.  
"I sense the most hostility from you.You must be the one."  
"Me!Wait a minute!"Piccolo shouted.  
The God chanted a spell under his breath.Piccolo was paralized by the spell.The lights in the other God Stones but one rose and materialized into the other five Gods.Piccolo then disappeared.In his place were seven balls of light like the ones in the God Stones.The light balls rose up the opening in the top of the chamber and scattered themselves like dragon balls after a wish.  
The three half-Saiyans could do nothing to stop it and watched as the lights flew away.One of the other Gods,a firey red young woman,floated over to the Earth God.  
"You ideot!"she said as she hit him upside the head with her fist,"You got the wrong guy!"  
"What!"  
"She said you got the wrong dude,doofus!"A gold young man spoke this time and hit him.  
"Th-that's impossible!"he said,rubbing the two large lumps on his head,"How could I make a mistake that stupid!"  
"How big of a mistake are we talking?"Gohan asked,afraid he'll never see is old friend again.  
"Er...not too big..."the green one said,"He just sorta...seperated..."  
"Seperated?"  
"N-nothing too serious!Realy!"  
"Oh,can it,dirt-brain!This is serious!If the Dark Moon God hears you,they'll know the truth all right!Just tell them!"the red God said.  
"Fine..."The Earth God began to explain."I have seperated him into seven seperate beings,each a pure elemental."  
"Pure elemental?"Trunks asked.  
"Yes.A being with only one element type in his body.They all have different aspects of his personality."  
"Can you put him back together now?"Goten asked,feeling a bit guilty.  
"Not until all seven are brought back here.You have to find them."  
"How are we supposed to find seven guys that look like Piccolo?"  
"Well..."a blue God responded,"They should have a mark somewhere on their bodys that should distinguish him from anyone else."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"You mean,in order to get Piccolo back,we have to go and find these seven guys that look like him with some mark on them?"Goten asked,trying to let his brain catch up with all that has happened.  
"Basicly.Yes."the Earth God said.  
"Hooray...this'll be fun..."Trunks said sarcasticly.


	3. Fiery Spirit

Peices of Me

By:War Prince Nataku

Chapter 3:Firey Spirit

"Man...this sucks!"  
Goten was in his room packing his bag,cursing as he put each item in.Trunks was standing in the doorway with his own bag slung over his shoulder.  
"Why in hell do we hafta find these dudes!"he shouted as he was stuffing his underwear in.  
"Well,it is our fault,"Trunks reminded him,"We were trespassing on sacred grouds.And we did break that crystal thingie.I guess it would be our responsability to get him back.Dude,your ripping your shorts."  
Goten realized that the underwear he was about to put in his bag were nearly torn in half.He turned slightly pink and threw them in the trash.It made Trunks see just how much Goten didn't want to go on a wild Namek chase.

An hour later,Gohan,Goten,and Trunks set off.They had no idea where to start looking.They decided to find the closest powerful ki and see if it was one of the peices of Piccolo.  
"Let's see,"Gohan said,"The closest one is about thirty miles west of here,so I guess that's where we're going."  
Chi Chi waved goodbye as they flew off to find the seven men.  
After fifteen minutes of flight,the three Saiyans landed in what looked like a cow pasture.  
"This can't be the place!"Goten said.  
"It's gotta be,"said Gohan,"Just look around."  
"Hey."  
Goten looked behind him.Piccolo was sitting on the fence!He was different,though.For one,he was dressed in clothes that Piccolo wouldn't be caught dead in.He was wearing a white tank top,wrangler jeans,boots and a cowboy hat.But most surprising was what was under his hat.He had dirty blond hair that looked like it had never been combed,which it probably never has.He had the eyebrows of a human as well and made him look even less like a Namek and more like an eighteen year old green elf.This made Goten giggle a bit.He tapped his brother on the sholder.  
"Dude,you have got to see this!"  
Gohan turned around.He stared for a moment.They called Trunks over and there was another few moments of staring.  
"This can't be him!"Trunks shouted.  
"There's only one way to find out."Gohan suggested,"The Earth God said that they had some sort of birth mark or something.If he has it,then he's Piccolo"  
The Namek-like man was quickly getting tired of being left out of the conversation.  
"Yo!First of all,I'm not that old geezer,Piccolo!Th' name's Volcom!An' the only mark I have is this one!"  
He took off his shirt to reveal a large red 'X' across his chest.  
"Ummmm...is that it,Gohan?"Trunks asked.  
"Like I've ever seen his birth mark!Well,that's gotta be it."He looked up at Volcom,"Could you come with us so we can bring our friend back?"  
Volcom thought for a while.  
"Nah...I don't think I will."  
"WHAT!But you have to!"  
"No,I don't."  
"Crap!"Goten shouted."This sucks!We need all seven to get him back!If even one doesn't come back with us,then we're screwed!"  
Volcom put his shirt back on and hopped down from the fence.  
"I'll make a deal with you.I'll come back with you,but only if you beat me in a fight."  
Goten's eyes lit up.  
"Cool!I'll fight you!"  
Volcom smiled as he took a fighting stance.  
"Alright!"He said with a smirk,"This rodeo's about to kick off!It's only fair to warn you;if you fight me,you're gonna get burned!"  
"I seriously doubt that,Tex!"  
He shrugged.  
"Okay.Dont say I didn't warn you."  
Goten charged his opponent.Volcom put his hand above his head.A large fireball shot upward and split into a thousand small flames.A rain of fire came down on Goten.He tried to dodge,but got hit quite a few times.  
"Youch!You weren't kidding!"  
Volcom smiled and sent ten fireballs flying towards Goten.He doged most of them and mannaged to drive his elbow into Volcoms gut.The Namek went flying into the fence and smashed it.Goten thought he had won,but Volcom quickly got to his feet.  
"Crap!"He thought,"What does it take to bring this guy down!"  
But Volcom did not attack as Goten had expected him to.  
"Alright...you win."  
"I do?"  
"Sure.You made it the full eight seconds!"he said jokingly.


	4. Frozen Cross

Peices of Me  
By:War Prince Nataku  
Chapter 4:Frozen Cross 

"I told ya, we're lost.", Volcom said impatiently.  
They were wandering through the woods in a part of the continent they had never been in. Trunks had sensed a strong chi somewhere near by and suggested that they check it out. Volcom had the strange feeling that they were being watched.  
"I don't like this place.It feels wierd."  
"Would you quit complaining?" Goten shouted.  
"I don't even want to be here!" Volcom shouted back, "Deal with it!"  
"Uh, guys?" Gohan said nervously, "I think we're in trouble..."  
Goten and Volcom looked around them. The four of them were compleately surrounded by men wearing camoflauge uniforms. They were all pointing rifles at them. They must have snuck up on them while Volcom and Goten were arguing. The commander steped forward and ordered his men to lower their guns. After he looked them over for a moment, he took his two-way radio from his belt.  
"Sir, we've found the intruders. They appear to be unarmed."  
The radio crackled a bit. Then a man's voice came on saying, "Good. Bring them back to the base."  
"Yes, sir." the commander said automaticly.  
The men men went to grab them, but Volcom formed a fireball in his hand, which made them step back a bit. Just as he was about to tourch them, Gohan stopped him.  
"It's best we don't make enemies of the military. Just go along with it for now."

They were taken to an army camp that was about a mile East of where they were looking for the second peice of Piccolo. There were alot of the soldiers walking around between the tents. They were taken to the center of the camp where a high ranking officer was standing. The soldier escorting Volcom pushed him down to the ground violently.  
"Yo! Take it easy, G.I. Joe!", he complained as he got up and wiped the dirt off his hat and put it back on.  
"Who sent you?", said the voice that they heard on the radio earlier."Answer or you will die."  
They looked up at the man. Or boy, rather. He looked alot like Volcom. He was wearing the army issued camoflauge uniform that the soldiers were wearing. He had extreamly short golden hair which made Goten notice something about him and Volcom that he had not noticed before. Niether of them had the Namek antennae. Examining the young man for a moment, he also discovered his name and rank. The name on his shirt read "Cross", and the gold leaf on hid shoulder meant that he was a Major.  
"No one sent us!" Goten said,"We're looking for someone, Major Cross, and knowing our luck, it's probably you!"  
"Do you have a cross-shaped mark anywhere on your body by any chance?" Gohan asked politely, trying to mask his brothers rudeness.  
Cross noded.  
"And I suppose you'd want to see it?"  
The four of them noded in unison.Cross's faceturned bright red.  
"F-fine!"  
He unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open for them to see.There was a blue "X" on his stomache. Only half of it was visible, the other half was below his waist. Volcom burst out laughing.  
"'X' marks the spot, eh?", he said, trying to contain his laughter.  
"Shut up, fool!", Cross shouted while he buttoned up his uniform. "What was the point of that!"  
"Alright!" Trunks shouted victoriously. "Two down, five to go!"  
"Wait." Cross interupted, "I never said I'd go with you"  
"WHAT!"  
They had hit a dead end. If they could not get even one to come with them, They had no chance of bringing Piccolo back! Cross saw the disapointed looks on their faces and felt a bit sorry for them.  
"I'll make a deal with you. If I can't defeat you in three moves or less, I'll come with you. But if I win, I shoot you myself."  
Goten's eyes lit up. "Alright!"  
Cross snickered. "You may regret agreeing so quickly. You will now learn why I am known as the Frozen Cross."  
"Whatever! Enough talking, more fighting!"  
Cross raised his hand as if to command something to rise. Goten soon found out that that was indeed what he was doing. As soon as this motion was complete, huge spikes of ice shot from beneath Goten and surrounded him. He flew out of the way of the icy daggers and charged at Cross. The Major moved his hand infront of him and the daggers shot out of the ground towards Goten. He dodged most of them and continued his attack on his opponent. Cross's hand started to glow light blue. When Goten finaly reached him, he was sealed in a giant cross made of ice.  
"Looks like I win." he said with a smirk,"Too bad, kid. I have no choice but to shoot you."  
Just then, the ice began to crack. Goten powered up and burst free of his icy prison.  
"Looks like I win." Goten said mockingly,"Too bad, kid. You have no choice but to come with us."  
"Damn it. And I was so looking forward to killing you. Oh well..."


	5. Little Angel

Peices of Me

By:War Prince Nataku

Chapter 5: Little Angel

The five of them, following the next largest chi, had found themselves wandering in a totaly different contry. They were, once again, lost in some strange forest. They looked around for hours with no luck.

"There's no one here. Let's just get out of here." Volcom complained.

"Do you always give up so easily?" Major Cross replied. "What a whimp."

"You want to say that to my face, X-Dick?"

Cross walked up to Volcom and got right up in his face.

"Fine. You are a backwards-assed, uneducated, weak hillbilly who wouldn't last two seconds in an army uniform without complaining!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Trunks yelled."I can't stand it anymore! Can't you two get along for--"

"Bonjour!"

Trunks' sentince was cut short by a childs voice coming from behind him. He screamed with surprise, jumped back, triped over a tree root and fell flat on his butt. He looked up at what had scared him.

It was a Namek-like child who looked about seven years old with wavy blond hair hanging upside-down from the tree. He was wearing a dark blue t shirt and blue jeans with rips in the knees. He had white wings coming from his back and a white X on the left side of his neck.

"I'm assuming that Frenchie here is the light element." Volcom joked.

The child fell down from the branch he was hanging on, but quickly jumped to his feet again.  
"Do not call me 'Frenchie'!" the child said angrily with a heavy French accent, "My name iz Leumiere"  
"Ok, Leumiere, can you come with us?" Asked Gohan.

"Abzolutely not! I refuze to go anywhere with zis stupid pig!" he shouted, pointing to Volcom.

"You're annoying everyone today, aren't you?" Cross teased with a satisfyed smile on his face.

"Can it, Dickwheat..." Volcom insulted in response.

"But az an apology for scaring Monsieur Blue-hair, I will be kind and to give you one chance."

"I'll take the shrimp." Volcom said, "The sooner this is over, the sooner I don't have to deal with Dickboy and this little French poodle!"

Leumiere crossed his arms over his chest.

"I refuze to dirty my handz on a fithy pig like you! I will instead challange..."he looked around for a moment. "...you!" He pointed to Goten.

"Me?" Goten said, "Ok. You got any rules for the fight?"

"'Fight'?" Leumiere repeated, "Who said anything about a fight? I said I would challange you, I did not say to a fight. Zat iz something I would expect of pigz like him!"

Goten saw that Volcom was growing increasingly annoyed by all of the pig insults, so he decided not to argue and go along with what the child wanted.

"What are you challenging me to, then?"

Leumiere smiled because he obviously got his way.

"It iz just a little game of hide and seek." he said, "All you 'ave to do iz catch me, and you win! You 'ave no time limit, so ze only way I can win iz if you give up."

"Ok, sounds easy enough."

"It iz only fair to warn you, Monsieur. You will not be able to rely on your ability to sense chi to find me."

Leumiere spread his wings and took off through the forest. He was using his wings to fly so he could surpress his energy making him almost impossible to find. Volcom realized this and flew after him.

"What are you doing!" Gohan shouted, "He said he didn't want to challange you!"

Cross, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks followed him to stop him from screwing the whole thing up.

"Yeah, but he didn't say we couldn't help. Hurry up and surround him before he get's away!"

They eventualy caught up to him and surrounded the child like Volcom said.

"Yer screwed now, kid!" Volcom said.

Leumiere looked a bit nervous.

"You think you 'ave won! I am not just good at running away!"

Four copies of him appeared around him.

"Now let'z see if you can find ze real one!"

"Well, Redneck? You got any more bright ideas?" Cross asked.

"Uhhh...I'll get back to you on that one."

The five Leumieres flew around in circles so that you could not tell which one was the original. Goten looked closely at the five boys for a few minutes. He watched as they flew by and noticed that one of them had a strange aura around him. He flew at full speed at the one with the aura and put him in a headlock. The four copies dissappeared.

"No! No! It iz not fair!" he screamed while he struggled to get loose. "You must 'ave cheated some how!"

Goten let him out of the headlock.

"A deal's a deal. You're coming with us." he said with a smirk of victory.

Leumiere hung his head.

"Oui...I will come...But keep zis pig away from me!"

"I AIN'T A PIG!"


End file.
